VOX Box: Laurie Juspeczyk 1
Characters * Dan Dreiberg * Laurie Juspeczyk Location * New York City, NY * October 8th 1987, 2254 Local Time VOX Archive * Dan Dreiberg: knock, footsteps, knock, knock, footsteps Uh... drawer opens, clatter, revolver hammer click Who is it? * Laurie Juspeczyk: muffled: It's Laurie... * Dan Dreiberg: sigh, revolver hammer click, clatter, drawer closes, footsteps, pause, breathing into hand, sniff, sniff, hand running through hair, clatter, clatter Sorry, I had a new lock installed... clatter It's a little- door opens There. * Laurie Juspeczyk: sigh I... I didn't know where else to go. * Dan Dreiberg: Oh... It's... It's okay. Come in. * Laurie Juspeczyk: footsteps, door closes, long sigh * Dan Dreiberg: Laurie? What's wrong? * Laurie Juspeczyk: I left Jon. * Dan Dreiberg: Oh God... I'm so sorry. * Laurie Juspeczyk: I don't know why I'm here. I just... I don't know anybody else... Dan, I don't know anybody but goddamn Watchmen. * Dan Dreiberg: It's okay... You and Jon probably just had an argument or some- * Laurie Juspeczyk: No, Dan... You don't know what it's been like living with him. The way he looks at things now... It's like he doesn't remember what they are. It's like this world, this real world, to him it's like walking through mist and us... Us, real people, are nothing but shadows to him. Shadows in a fog. expletive, how did everything get so tangled up? sigh I'm sorry, Dan. This is twice this week I've hijacked your evening... and ruined it. * Dan Dreiberg: chuckle What? No... Are you kidding me? Come on. I was just about to go see Hollis for one of our midnight beer sessions. You're more than welcome to join. In fact... I insist. * Laurie Juspeczyk: You're sure? * Dan Dreiberg: I'm sure... Did, uh, the Secret Service follow you here? * Laurie Juspeczyk: No... I lost them in the subways... I think. * Dan Dreiberg: Great... Let's go. opens, rainfall * Laurie Juspeczyk: Okay, sure... Let's do this. rainfall * Dan Dreiberg: Let me just get this lock... closes, rainfall, clatter, clatter, groan, clatter, click, chuckle, footsteps * Laurie Juspeczyk: You think a guy with your kind of bank account could afford a better lock. rainfall * Dan Dreiberg: I had a nice lock. Served me well for years. Blame Rorschach... rainfall It's this way. 2 instances * Bernie: ambient: ''-I told you, this month's issue still hasn't arrived yet! Why do you care about that right wing rag so much? Cuz those bastards don't give a damn about you, pal! They- hold up, here it comes''. * Laurie Juspeczyk: I'm sorry about this, Dan. I really am. 2 instances, rainfall, footsteps Dan, is something wrong? * Dan Dreiberg: Uh... No... 2 instances Sorry... I just thought I saw- Nevermind. Uh... Laurie, will you please stop apologizing? * Laurie Juspeczyk: I know. I just find it rude when people show up at your door- Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Dan Dreiberg 1. * Story continues in VOX Box: Walter Kovacs 1. * Dan almost spots Walter Kovacs, but doesn't recognizes him without the mask. * VOX Box was inspired by dialog from the Watchmen movie. Links and References * VOX Box: Laurie Juspeczyk (1/2) Category:VOX Box Category:Dan Dreiberg/Appearances Category:Laurie Juspeczyk/Appearances Category:Crimebusters/Appearances